In general, when air is supercharged into a combustion chamber of an engine at a pressure higher than the atmospheric pressure, a large amount of air may be charged into the combustion chamber even in the engines having the same air volume displacement, and when a fuel injection amount is increased in this supercharged condition, output power of the engine may be increased. As such, an apparatus of performing a function of supercharging air into the combustion chamber of the engine is referred to as a turbocharger, and an engine for detecting air pressure supplied from the turbocharger to the combustion chamber through the intake manifold and controlling the air pressure, which flows along inside of the intake manifold, within an appropriate range is referred to as an electronic turbocharger engine.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a general electronic turbocharger engine including a turbocharger and a boost pressure sensor, and FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a boost pressure sensor mounting structure for protecting a boost pressure sensor from an intake manifold and heat of high temperature air in the intake manifold.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, an electronic turbocharger engine 1 includes a turbocharger 2, a boost pressure sensor 3, a gate adjusting apparatus (not illustrated), an electronic control unit (ECU) (not illustrated), and an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) flow path (not illustrated).
Here, the turbocharger 2 includes a turbine (not illustrated) provided in an exhaust manifold 5 and rotated by a flow of exhaust gas discharged from a combustion chamber, and a compressor 2a provided in an intake manifold 6 and receiving rotational force of the turbine through a rotating shaft (not illustrated) connected to the turbine to suck and compress the external air.
The boost pressure sensor 3 is provided at an outer partial portion of the intake manifold 6, is electrically connected to the electronic control unit, measures boost pressure of intake air which flows along the inside of the intake manifold 6, and generates an intake air pressure detection signal to the electronic control unit.
The gate adjusting apparatus (not illustrated) includes a waste gate (not illustrated) provided at an outlet side of the turbine in the exhaust manifold 5, and an actuator (not illustrated) of which one end portion is mechanically connected to the waste gate and the other end is electrically connected to the electronic control unit.
The exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) flow path (not illustrated) is a gas channel which connects the exhaust manifold 5 and the intake manifold 6, and guides a part of the exhaust gas, which is discharged from the combustion chamber to the outside through the exhaust manifold 5, to the intake manifold 6 without discharging to the atmosphere, thereby improving thermal efficiency of the engine, and reducing the atmosphere discharge amount of harmful exhaust gas.
When the electronic turbocharger engine 1 configured as described above is operated, in a case in which the boost intake air pressure detected by the boost pressure sensor 3 with respect to an engine RPM exceeds a preset reference boost intake air pressure in a high speed/high load section of the engine, the electronic control unit (not illustrated) operates the actuator so that the waste gate of the gate adjusting apparatus moves in a direction in which an opened amount of the outlet of the turbine is decreased, and reduces an RPM of the turbine, and the above operation prevents an excessive rotation of the turbine, thereby preventing damages of the turbocharger 2 and the engine.
However, in the electronic turbocharger engine 1 according to the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the boost pressure sensor 3 is directly mounted on an upper portion of the intake manifold 6 at a high temperature. For this reason, in the electronic turbocharger engine 1, while a heat resistant temperature of the boost pressure sensor 3 is 125° C., an intake air temperature at an ordinary temperature is 144.4° C., and when considering the atmospheric temperature 50° C. in the tropical climate, the intake air temperature is very high in a level of 170° C., and therefore there is a problem in that an operation is impossible because heat damage occurs in the boost pressure sensor 3.
In order to solve the heat damage problem, an electronic turbocharger engine 1a according to the another related art, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the boost pressure sensor 3 is mounted at a fixing portion far from the intake manifold 6 by the media of a mounting bracket 7, and then the boost pressure sensor 3 and the intake manifold 6 are connected by a hose 8 (or pipe).
However, in the hose and mounting bracket connection structure, there is a constraint in terms of a layout in that the boost pressure sensor 3 is necessarily mounted at a fixing point in an upper direction from the intake manifold 6, and the hose 8 forms a wiring route in an upper direction from the intake manifold 6 along the boost pressure sensor 3.
In a process in which the wiring route of the hose is formed, in a case in which a portion where a part of the hose 8 is bent (or bending portion) is generated, condensed water stagnates in the bending portion, and therefore there is a very high concern in that as the hose 8 freezes and bursts in a low temperature condition, the intake air leaks.
In addition, there are problems in that the hose and mounting bracket connection structure requires all the components of a bracket, a hose, a clamp, a bolt, or the like, and an assembly process is complicated, costs are increased because the wiring route of the hose is long, and durability deteriorates.
In addition, the hose and mounting bracket connection structure inevitably has a bending portion, and thus the bending portion reduces the precision of intake air pressure signal. In order to minimize the above problems, the hose and mounting bracket connection structure needs to minimize the number of places of the bending portions and avoid a sharp elbow, but there is a problem in that the bending portion and the sharp elbow are inevitable in terms of a layout configuration.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.